highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Christoph Kuyler
Christoph Kuyler was an Immortal and a professional assassin. Personal History Christoph Kuyler was born in 1639, in Munich, Bavaria. He became Immortal in 1681 while attempting to kidnap the Prince Maximilian II Emanuel, Elector of Bavaria's daughter. Christoph soon met his teacher, and learned about Immortality. Over the years, Kuyler became a skilled assassin, dressing up as a clown, acrobat, or a mime. He used these acts to entertain his targets, thus catching them off guard in order to then kill them. In the near 300 years of his life, he killed 2760 mortals. Kyler also had an addiction to absinthe, which he drank all the time. In 1783, in France, Kyler was assigned to kill Baron Deshields at a party he would be entertaining. By chance, Duncan MacLeod happened to be the Baron's bodyguard. Although MacLeod sensed Kuyler and alerted the Baron that the entertainer could possibility be an assassin, the Baron ignored him and agreed to take part on a disappearing act with Kuyler. They went behind a curtain where Kuyler stabbed the Duke in the back and escaped. The party guests and MacLeod then witnessed the Baron falling dead on the floor. MacLeod would encounter Kuyler again in 1980, in Paris. Kuyler had killed someone and had run into MacLeod. Kuyler challenged MacLeod, but Duncan, who hadn't brought his sword with him, ran off. He passed by the police officer investigating Kuyler's murder and jumped into a sightseeing boat in the Seine. It was when Duncan first met Tessa Noël who was the guide. Kuyler, however, had escaped again. Kuyler in his final duel with Duncan MacLeod in 1993, Duncan was back in Paris when he witnessed the murder by a mime. The mime escaped, but Duncan concluded that Kuyler was behind the murder, and two others which had also been performed by mimes. Having to avoid Inspector LeBrun's questions ,the same policeman he had encountered in 1980, escape assassination attempts by Kuyler's henchmen, and deal with Lebrun's crooked partner who was bought off by Kuyler, Duncan traced Kuyler through his addiction to absinthe. They faced each other in a warehouse full with mannequins. In the end, Duncan was victorious and took Kuyler's head. Personality Kuyler was a sociopath. He kept an accurate account of his accumulated kills, both mortal and Immortal, often bragging about it to his opponents. Kuyler also drank copious quantities of absinthe, often indulging in the once banned liquor. Fighting Style As an assassin, Kuyler was an expert at psychological warfare. He preferred to assassinate his victims while disguised as a street mime or entertainer, thus relaxing their guard. For maximum effect he would stage a mock attack against the mark using gag weapons. Once the victim assumed the attack was part of the act, Kuyler would strike - the rubber knife would be switched with the steel one; the gun with the BANG flag would then fire the real bullet. For combat with Immortals, Kuyler had a special environment prepared: a warehouse full of mannequins all dressed as mimes, allowing Kuyler a bizarre but effective form of camouflage. Weapon His sword was a Charles V short sword. Miscellaneous Information In reality, absinthe is no more addictive or dangerous than any other high-proof alcohol. The myth that it causes insanity and death was the product of an early 20th century smear campaign by social conservatives and French vintners. As of 2011 absinthe is legal in many areas where it was once banned, including the United States and France. Kuyler Kuyler Kuyler Kuyler